Manual and powered tools have become more sophisticated and specialized to address the widely varying needs that are faced in modern life. However, while such tools have been highly beneficial, there have remained a number of vexing problems of rather significant proportions. Many traditional tools are designed for a particular or specialized purpose.
Such specialized tools allow for competition of a wide range of different tasks but, on the other hand, the sheer number of tools which are required for these tasks is oftentimes staggering and expensive. In addition, switching between tools may be burdensome, time consuming, and frustrating as users attempt to locate each tool and switch back and forth between tools. The need to switch between tools may be particularly frustrating when a user has to carry a large number of tools, has limited access to tools, or cannot maintain close proximity to all of the tools that may be needed to perform a particular task.
It is oftentimes the case that a worker will need to be installing and/or removing fasteners of different types and sizes in rapid succession, and this also frequently occurs in many instances at a time when a worker is not at or near a supply of tools such as a tool box or the like. Further, the worker may need to access other tools like squares, levels, and rulers. These additional tools compound the problems of traditional tools.
For all these reasons as well as others that will become apparent in this disclosure, there is a need for an improved tool set.